Behind the Night Curtain
by kiradayo
Summary: menurut kalian, apa yang ada di balik sebuah tirai? / Warns: Rikuo-night-xTsurara. Super short&simple story. OOC. /c/ khiikikurohoshi


**Nurarihyon no Mago **© **Hiroshi Shiibashi**

**Warning: **OOC (I guess so), Rikuo(yokai)**x**Yuki-Onna, Romance Scene, etc.

**a/n(1)**: _yare, yare… _a! _Konnichiwa, Minna! _Kiki di sini ^^

**a/n(2)**: semakin lama aku makin suka pair ini. AAAA~~ewe! Rikuo makin ganteng aja mukyaaaa -lovelovelovelove-

**a/n(3): **_saa! _Selamat membaca! Semoga fic-ku ini lebih memuaskan dibanding yang lalu (dan, makasih bagi yang sudah rela untuk membaca+mereview+favorite cerita kemarin. Yup! Aku senang bangeett! –sampai dapat ide baru-)

* * *

><p>::<p>

_Behind the Night Curtain_

_::_

* * *

><p>Rikuo menggeser kedua pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka lebar. Membiarkan cahaya rembulan melabrak masuk ke dalam sana. Lalu, 'sesuatu'—yang sangat familiar bagi Rikuo—terkalung di pinggangnya. Tanpa perlu melacak, ataupun menoleh lagi, Rikuo tahu apa 'sesuatu' itu. 'Sesuatu' itu memeluk pinggangnya erat. Memberi sensasi dingin yang sebenarnya, sangat disukai sang Pewaris Ketiga.<p>

"Ada apa, Yuki-Onna?" Rikuo tersenyum sambil menyentuh kedua tangan dingin _yokai_ wanita berjenis Yuki-Onna yang dikenal dengan nama Oikawa Tsurara.

Tsurara terkikik di balik punggung tuannya. "Selamat malam, Rikuo-_sama_." Tsurara menyapa sang tuan tanpa menjawab 'pertanyaan'nya—atau, setidaknya yang Rikuo anggap begitu. Tsurara memejamkan mata, menghilangkan warna kuning yang nyaris mendekati emas. Dan dia bergelayut manja di punggung Rikuo.

"Besok," Rikuo melepas kalungan tangan Tsurara, lalu berbalik untuk memeluk _yokai _wanita tersebut. "Kau ada acara apa?" Rikuo, seperti biasa, berbicara dalam emosi yang tak pasti, kurang lebih.

Hening sebentar.

"Entahlah." Tsurara mendengar detak jantung Rikuo yang bergerak secara beraturan. "Kecuali," Tsurara menggantungkan ucapannya. Sepertinya sengaja. "Jika Rikuo-_sama _ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu besok."

Dan, Rikuo tersenyum miring seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu," Rikuo memegang sebelah tangan Tsurara. Dan sebelah tangannya ia simpan di pinggang Tsurara. Seolah-olah ia ingin berdansa dengan _yokai_ wanita tersebut. Tapi tidak. Itu cuma pose. "Seperti katamu, habiskanlah semua waktumu denganku, besok." Rikuo mengecup pipi Tsurara. Lembut. Terlalu lembut, sampai-sampai Tsurara gemas dibuatnya.

"Semua?" Tsurara membeo satu kata yang tadi diucapkan tuannya. Dan, tuannya menganggukkan kepala satu kali.

"Dari pagi hari… hingga malam hari?" Tsurara menatap sepasang mata di hadapannya. Warna merah bagai darah yang selalu dia sukai. Seperti halnya yang warna coklat bagai karamel, dan dilindungi oleh lensa penglihatan tipis.

Rikuo tersenyum miring, lagi.

Itulah khasnya ketika dia merasa senang. Atau, setidaknya, merasa tidak marah.

"Mungkin aku memang… cemburu. Cemburu pada sosokku di siang hari tapi—" Tsurara memotong ucapan Rikuo dengan satu jari lentiknya yang dingin.

"Tidak perlu cemburu, Rikuo-_sama_. Sebab… yang kusukai cuma manusia… dengan seperempat darah _yokai _di tubuhnya. Itu, cuma Nura Rikuo-_sama _seorang." Tsurara mengatakan itu dengan senyum hangatnya. Berbalik kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya dia adalah wanita salju yang dingin. Tubuhnya, dan kekuatannya.

Rikuo membelai puncak rambut Tsurara, lalu mengelus sudut pipi _yokai _wanita itu dengan ibu jarinya. Dan, dia berhenti menggerakkan ibu jarinya ketika dia sudah sampai di bibir Tsurara yang menurutnya, aneh. Karena bibir Tsurara terasa sangat ranum, tidak kering juga tidak basah, dan, hangat. Itu dia.

"Hmph. Aku pegang kata-katamu, _Tsurara_."

Tsurara tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. "Baik, Rikuo-_sama_."

~_fin~_

* * *

><p><em>::<em>

_(omake)_

_Dan. Mereka pun berciuman di balik tirai malam yang gelap itu._

_::_

* * *

><p><strong>end(1): <strong>AAAA! Pendek banget! Normalnya cuma 300an kata! –niatnya sih 100 kata ke bawah- terus ceritanya sederhana banget! xD tapi jenis cerita beginilah yang sebenarnya kuharapkan untuk perkembangan suasana romansa antara Rikuo&Tsurara xDD

**end(2): **omake lagi (entah kenapa suka omake singkat). Tebak. Cuma 11 kata! xD rofl. Adegannya agak gimana gitu lagi xD lol. Udahlah.

**End(3): **yosh'a! _sankyuu _yang sudah baca ^^ sampai ketemu lain kali! _Jaa!_


End file.
